


El mayor miedo

by BarbsWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera muerto Pietro, pero si alguien igual de importante?<br/>Pasen y lean :D<br/>Necesitaba escribir esto .-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mayor miedo

Wanda, desde que obtuvo sus poderes, había sido capaz de mostrarles sus peores miedos a las personas que ella quisiera. Pero… ¿Cuál era el suyo? Era uno del que ni siquiera quería pensar, pero del que, de algún modo, siempre esperaba que pasara. Era un miedo constante, un miedo que ponía muchas veces su juicio en juego. Pero sabia simularlo, sabia sonreír y mentir cuando era necesario. El problema era que la persona por la que siempre vivía con miedo, sabía leerla muy bien. Era su gemelo después de todo.

 Pero en el momento en que comenzaron los sucesos con Ultron, de algún modo, dejo de tener ese miedo. Creía que se debía a que era porque había otras mentes a las que estudiar, de las cuales estar atenta. Inclusive había encontrado una que llamaba muchísimo su atención en todos los sentidos; Visión. Pero, aun así, su cerebro siempre estaba… Buscando la de su hermano. Al igual que ella siempre buscaba su mano para sentir que estaba con ella. Necesitaba que este con ella porque era su única familia, era el pilar que la mantenía en pie.

 Y Wanda creía que, gracias a que su mente siempre estuvo atenta a su hermano, es por lo que sus poderes le dieron un sentido de clarividencia en el último momento.

 Ella se encontraba protegiendo el interruptor que Ultron necesitaba activar para lograr que esa gran porción de tierra cayera. Estaba cansada ya que nunca había usado sus poderes durante tanto tiempo, pero prometió que lo protegería sin importar que. Hasta que a su mente llego el pensamiento más oscuro que había tenido nunca. Del cual había tenido miedo desde que era joven y había quedado solo con su hermano. Ese miedo del que había tratado estar preparada por si llegara a pasar. Así poder evitarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, Pietro estaba lejos de ella para protegerlo. Por lo que, deseo y lucho para que sus poderes logren ser más fuerte que antes. No supo como lo logro, pero simplemente sucedió. Su deseo de proteger a su hermano era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

 Por lo que en el momento en que pensó estar lo más cerca posible de su hermano, estuvo cerca. Y en el momento justo. Escucho los disparos tras de ella, y frente a ella estaba Pietro justo luego de mover un auto para proteger a Barton y a un niño. Invoco todo el más fuerte poder que tenia, protegiendo a los tres con un campo de fuerza rojo. En el momento en que lo había hecho, sintió el dolor. Un dolor físico que solo duro un segundo, pero que desapareció al ver que Pietro no había sufrido daño alguno.

 Entonces él se dio la vuelta para mirar cómo era que había sobrevivido. Lo único que llego a ver fue una luz roja desaparecer sobre él. Y cuando se dio la vuelta… Vio a su hermana sonriendo mientras sangre salía por el borde de su boca. Ella comenzó a caer, pero Pietro logro atraparla enseguida.

-No… no… Wanda…- La voz de Quicksilver se quebró al sentir que su otra mitad, su hermana a la que amaba tanto, estaba por morir.

-Hermano…- Ella intento levantar una de sus manos, pero no puedo. Aun así sonrió-. Mi mayor miedo… Era perderte… Te amo, querido Pietro…

 Con esas últimas palabras, el corazón de Scarlet Witch se detuvo. Y Pietro lo sintió. Sintió como todo su mundo, con ese último suspiro de ella, se desmoronaba. Dejo de importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Grito y lloro, abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

 Lo que Wanda no sabía, por más poderes psíquicos que tuviera, era que el mayor miedo de Pietro, era perderle a ella. Ya que ninguno se sentía capaz de vivir sin su otra mitad, sin su única familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado :)  
> Veran, tenia que escribir esto. Las imagenes mentales no dejaban de venir a mi mente D: y para alguien que le gusta escribir lo que se imagina... Es complicado ignorar ese llamado del teclado (?  
> Los que escriben tal vez me entiendan xD tal vez .-.  
> Tambien, hasta que no dibuje esa escena de Wanda muerta, no puedo parar .-.  
> Asi que... Si llegaron hasta aca, gracias por leer :D seguro vuelvo a escribir sobre estos hermanos. Aunque no estoy a favor del incesto (despues de leer un manga y quedar trauma) tal vez lo haga solo por estos dos xD claro... Seria un AU y no serian hermanos... Y tal vez sea sobre los actores que los interpretan.... Voy a seguir pensando xD haber visto Godzilla no ayuda! xD  
> Nos vms :D


End file.
